


A Father to Many

by disconcerting_feelings



Category: Disney Cartoons (Classic), Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: (and they weren't around often), Babysitting, Daddy Duck short, Donald didn't adopt Joey, Families of Choice, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Foster Care, Gen, Joey and Donald reunite, Parent Donald Duck, Post-Season 2, also they're trying to fix their issues, but everyone gets jealous, but he babysitted him for his foster family, pre-season 3, probably, so Joey considers him his parent, watch the short Daddy Duck for context
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disconcerting_feelings/pseuds/disconcerting_feelings
Summary: Based on the short Daddy Duck.Their uncle has problems, but it's hard to help when it seems like all his attention is on Joey, the kid he babysat (raised?) before they were born. And it doesn't help that the teen makes it so hard to hate him.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Joey the Kangaroo (Daddy Duck), Donald Duck & Joey the Kangaroo (Daddy Duck)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 132





	A Father to Many

“Uncle Donald?”

The duck in question looked over at Huey. The boy looked slightly worried.

“Are you okay?” Ever since their uncle began joining them on adventures with their mom, it was hard to ignore how stressed he got. It was starting to worry the kids to the point where even Louie had to admit it out loud.

Huey chose to confront him first considering he had the most tact. That said, the silence on the houseboat was still awkward as Huey waited for a response.

Finally, Donald turned to him and knelt down in front of him, hand clasping Huey’s shoulder. He smiled brightly and spoke, “Of course I am, I have you kids to thank for that.”

  
  
Huey smiled nervously. It didn’t sound like he was lying but that didn’t change how he had been acting over the past couple days. It seemed too similar to when Uncle Donald would lose his job but reassure them nothing was wrong.

“Well, everything’s alright then?” He didn’t want to leave this conversation with nothing, but there wasn’t much he could say.

“Yes, why wouldn’t it be?”

  
  
“Uh, no reason. Just, uh, we miss you, Uncle Donald.” And that was what really hurt about this. For all Uncle Donald said ‘I love you,’ when was the last time they got to hang out with him, without everyone else? Don’t get him wrong, he loves Uncle Scrooge and Beakley and Webby and mom, but… he misses Uncle Donald.

Huey realizes his uncle started hugging him. Donald pulls away to look at him.

“I miss you too.” Seeing how Huey seemed to still be worried, he continued, “If you want, we can go eat something.”

  
  
“Here?”

“How about out in Duckburg?” Huey’s eyes widen.

“A restaurant?”

  
  
Donald immediately backtracks, “Well, nothing fancy. Maybe fast food? Or something casual. I’m still saving up.”

Huey nods, ignoring the knowledge that Donald’s still refusing to use Uncle Scrooge's money.  
  


* * *

The thing about growing up poor is that the cheapest route is the best route. Why eat at an Italian place when you can cook pasta at home for less?

Sitting in the small fast food joint, Huey knew this wasn’t anything special. But, he strains to remember a time where he sat in the booths of a restaurant with his uncle. Sure, he’s eaten junk food with his brothers, but rarely at the joint’s tables and almost never with Uncle Donald. Even now, he rarely goes out to do something so casual when he’s always busy with adventures or rich Uncle Scrooge stuff.

There’s a ridiculous zig-zag pattern on the walls and white tile and some chatting from a couple of tables. A lot of the people here are teens, which probably has to do with it being the late afternoon. He’s unsurprised when a small group of friends come in, some with high school lanyards.

His thoughts are interrupted when his uncle sets down a tray at their table.

“Thank you, Uncle Donald.” He reaches for the fries.

“You know you boys can visit me whenever you want, right?” Huey pauses and sets down the food he just grabbed.

  
  
“We do.” He didn’t actually. He knew Uncle Donald probably wanted them to talk to him, but none of them knew if there was actually a good time to do it. And then the time of not talking to him extended so much that it felt like it was never a good time. He couldn’t not tell his uncle this. “It’s just-”

At that exact moment, a group of kids burst out laughing, way harder than needed. Some people glanced over at them, but most tried to ignore them. Uncle Donald just frowned slightly, not looking away, and motioned for Huey to continue.

“Uh, I think things have been complicated. We do still care about you, though.” It wasn’t exactly what he wanted to say, but his uncle’s face softened nonetheless.

“I know you kids do, Huey.” He could tell Uncle Donald was emphasizing each word to ensure he would understand. “And you’re right. Things are complicated.” A beat passes as he decides his next words.

Uncle Donald reaches forward to lay his hand on Huey’s head. “No matter what, I-”

Like before, the one table erupts with laughter. Huey winces.

He can feel his uncle’s hand tighten on his feathers, before quickly letting go. There’s a slight tremble to Donald’s shoulders and there’s a barely noticeable red tint on his beak. Uh oh.

“Um, Uncle Donald? We can just go to the patio outside.”

“It’s fine,” he sighs deeply, “Let’s just eat.”

Feeling like he lost an opportunity, Huey started chewing on some of his fries. He knew it was hard for his uncle to deal with his anger and he didn’t want to make it worse. After all, he sort of knew what it was like to lose control of emotions.

Unsurprisingly, the group still continued with their bouts of loudness that only a collection of teenagers can pull off. Uncle Donald looked increasingly annoyed, but fortunately chose not to do anything.

While it was definitely somewhat disappointing, this outing wasn’t all that bad. He couldn’t help but feel relief that his uncle knew they loved him. Sure, they weren’t done talking, but some things were better now, right?

It’s as they’re getting up that one of the high school kids also stands. He’s still caught up in joking with his friends that he doesn’t notice the duckling right in front of him.

Huey barely has time to react to the larger kid coming towards him. He quickly tries to redirect himself but ends up falling backward from the sudden movement.

Uncle Donald immediately grabs him and pulls him up before turning to look at the larger kid. The teen- some kind of cat- looks dumbfounded at the scene.

“Hey, watch where you’re going!” His uncle growls, the previous frustration at the group finally finding a target.

The cat raises his hands in surrender, not interested in starting anything ( _thankfully_ , Huey thinks). “Sorry, man. I didn’t see him.”

“Yeah, well, maybe you should pay more attention next time!” Huey really wished no fight would break out, but he wasn’t taking any chances.

Reaching up, he tugged on Donald’s shirt, gaining his attention, “Can we just go home?”

He could see Donald struggling to calm down but after a moment, the duck shuts his eyes and breathes out.

Opening his eyes, he looks at Huey, “Alright.” He glances at the cat. “We should go.”

They both begin walking away.

Huey can hear some of the group murmuring and catches a few phrases like ‘weird voice.’ He tenses and looks up at his uncle who either can’t hear them or is pretending not to.

Right as his uncle starts to push a door, there’s an exclaimed ‘Wait!’ They both startle and turn.

One of the other teens is pacing to get to them. He’s large, a good two feet taller than Donald, towering over Huey. Worried about a fight, Huey’s tries tugging on his uncle’s shirt again.

“Yes?” Uncle Donald says but this time there’s something different about his tone. Huey doesn’t have time to figure it out before the boy, probably a kangaroo, starts talking.

“Uh…” The kid is wide-eyed, staring at Donald, “It’s um…” He begins fiddling with his hoodie nervously.

Donald waits patiently with an expression Huey has seen numerous times aimed at children.

“This doesn’t make sense, I know, and maybe you don’t know, and sorry if you don’t.” Donald nods, as though the teen is being clear. “Well, it’s uh,” the kangaroo looks behind him at his friends. Some of them look confused. A few are openly whispering.

“Do you want to talk outside?”

  
  
The boy freezes and then nods.

Uncle Donald leads them to the patio. Sitting down, the height difference is less obvious. Huey unintentionally relaxes.

“I’m an orphan.” Oh, that’s straight forward. “When I was younger, I went to a few foster homes before being adopted. I, uh-” At this he gets more shy, “I always wanted to meet my original parents, but I never actually knew them. The closest I had was this one babysitter at my foster home and well…”

Uncle Donald reaches out to touch the kangaroo’s arm. He looks surprised but there’s a smile there. “I always wondered what happened to that kid Joey.”

The teen grins, gaining confidence. “So you remember me?”

“How could I forget?”  
  


The boy suddenly moves forward and hugs Donald, receiving a chuckle from the duck. He’s comically larger than Donald, embracing the duck's entire body. The teen, _Joey_ , looks happy and Donald looks happy and.

Huey doesn’t know how to feel.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Warning: I do not guarantee a second chapter at all. I'm terrible with updates, so read at your own risk.
> 
> I love the short Daddy Duck. It was one of the earliest memories I've ever had of Donald. So I had an idea last night, what if I wrote something about it? Then voila! Basically the boys know Donald's having problems, but then Joey barges into their life all of a sudden. I have a lot of plans but lord knows if I'm gonna do them.
> 
> Sleep well!
> 
> Edit: I made a ridiculous outline so I think I'm gonna make good on my promises. Maybe. If y'all wanna talk, I'm on tumblr at discomfort-and-stuff


End file.
